Bella Who
by XtwilightXloveXisXmyXdrugX
Summary: What if Bella wasn't depressed after Edward left. What if she wasn't who Edward thought she was. What if she was Brian's sister.What if the Cullens came back to new Bella. PaulXBella. M because i'm new at this.First Crossover fanfiction. Hope you like it.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or fast and the furious**

Bella Who

Preface:

Free. Is the only thought crossed my mind. Only here could I feel as free as I do now. This place doing the things I love with the people I love. I never felt this way when I was with _Edward_. He always made me feel fragile and weak. He would freak if he saw what I was doing now. I was so happy when we broke up, but I put on a good act. He was so controlling and bossy. Now I'm….**.** Free.


	2. Done

Bella Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Twilight**

Chapter 1: Done

B.P.O.V.

Man another day at school. Did I mention I hate school? I mean really hate it, but sadly I'm good at it. I just got the news that I'm validic-whatever. I am happy that school is ending though. I might get time to see Brian and the Crew-but that's only if I can get away from Mr. Bossy Ass Overprotective Vampire boyfriend of mine. If he wasn't a vampire and my '_boyfriend_' I would have clocked him already. But No I have to act normal school girl because of Charlie. I'm not mad at him though because I know he just worries about me. The real me is a hot and sexy racer chick, and part time biker chick. But to the people in this rainy town of Forks, I'm Bella Swan the shy, blushing, klutzy, daughter of Chief Swan. Oh and not to mention Edward. He sticks to me like a lost puppy. I really have to dump him soon. He is really getting on my nerves. He is coming over today because he says he '_wants to talk_', well I'm going to dump him right after because he probably wants to talk about feelings and things. Ya know for a guy he can really be a girl.

_Knock Knock. _Uh he's here already. Well it had to come sometime. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Edward with a huge smile on his face. I flashed a fake one and let him in.

"Hello love" Uh if he calls me love one more time I swear I'm going to barf.

"Hello Edward" I said, trying my hardest not to grimance as I put on a smile.

"Bella, I came here to tell you that …..well….I-I love you and I just thought you should know that."Oh god, this guy is so stupid sometimes. I try to give him hints that I'm breaking up with him. You know. Spending less time with him, stopped kissing him, things like that –but no he still doesn't get it.

"Edward I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you. I'll always have a special feeling towards you but it isn't love."I told him. It was true, even though he annoyed me most of the time there will always be something there.

"B-b-Bella please I-."

"Edward were done. Please leave."I said. He slowly got up and walked to the door-but not before whispering 'I will always love you Bella'. I locked the door and walked to my room. Even after how controlling and overprotective it still effected me to see him like that. Yet I was still happy because now I could be….me.

**To harsh please review and give me ideas. Please be honest.**


	3. Brian

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fast and the Furious

Bella Who

Chapter 2: Brian

B.P.O.V.

Now that I was free of Edward, I could go back to my old life. The first step to doing that is calling my brother Brian. Ah, Brian the best big brother ever. He taught be most of the stuff I know now about cars, but I did have to teach him some new things also. I went downstairs to get the phone when I heard a knock at the door. Weird I wasn't expecting anybody. When I opened the door I found an array of flowers, teddy bears, chocolates, cards, and everything else a girl could wish for on Valentine's Day. But there was one problem, it wasn't Valentine's Day, and I didn't have a Valentine. I reached down to grab one of the many cards. Before I even really read it, two words stood out. _Love Edward._ Uh, can this guy catch a hint? I DON'T LOVE YOU. Though, just because I don't love doesn't mean I should let all these chocolate boxes go to waste. I grabbed everything on the porch and put it on the kitchen table. I combined all the flowers into three vases, and then put all the teddy bears in a line behind it. I changed the names on the cards- good thing he used pencil-to Sue, Charlie's girlfriend that live with him, and left twelve boxes of the forty-six that he gave me. I would say that Charlie did all this just to be sweet to his girlfriend. It would be a nice surprise. Now back to my previous mission- I picked up the phone and dialed Brian.

"Hello" Brian said in an irritated voice. He must be racing.

"Oh, sorry I'll call back later" I knew this would get him very excited. He always was happy when I was around.

"BELLA, hey how are you doing? Is everything alright, cause if not I well come right up there and-."

"Everything's fine Brian. I just called to tell you that because school end in a couple of days, I was thinking of coming up there to see you for a while. You still have my baby right?

"Yeah she's still here, and she still runs like new. It would be great for you to come out and see me and the crew. You know they miss you too chicka?"

"Yeah I know so I'll be out there next week o.k."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Alright, and oh, put the Nos on."

"Alright chicka" he chuckled.


	4. Hard to Get

Bella Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Twilight**

Chapter 3: Hard to Get

E.P.O.V.

Ah, so Bella's playing hard to get. I know she loves me just like I her. Yet she still won't admit it. Well to can play at that game. I know I will send her lovey- dovey things so we get back together and then I'll dump her. Then she will be begging me to take her back. But no I will tell her she was a pet and unworthy of me and my family's time. She will crawl at my feet to be with her. Eventually I'll take her back but not before my show. Hehehe.

**Questions or Comments? Review.**


	5. AN  Sorry

AN I won't be updating to the end of the month sorry. My computer Is down and wont be fixed until then I'm currently at the library.


	6. Really

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fast and the Furious**

Bella Who

Chapter 4: Really

B.P.O.V

Just as I was about to go upstairs to pack there was another knock at the door. 'What now' I thought as I went to the door. What was at the door was no surprise. There stood Edward with another bouquet of flowers and another heart shaped box of chocolate. Uh could he stop this already? It's really getting old. Just as I was about to slam the door in his face he started to speak.

"Hello Bella." He said in what I suppose to be an attempt to sound sexy. "Did you get my package." He continued. I was getting irritated.

"Yes Edward, I did get you . . ._ package _and I would highly appreciate it if you stop and **BACK OFF**." I yelled at him. He put me through so much shit with his overprotective ass. I. Was. Done.

"Please you know you want to get back together." He said with a sly smirk. He made me want to punch him. Could he really be that arrogant?

"Fuck. You." I said in a deadly calm voice. I went to slam the door but was stopped by a foot.

"At least take the flowers." He said, now taking the heartbroken position. But I could tell it was just an act to get me back. I gave him one long heated glare end then snatched the chocolates and slammed the door. I still hated him but who was I to deny chocolate?

I started the ascent up the stairs. Edward could really be a dick sometimes. I started packing and an hour later I was done. I had already told Charlie so I went to book my plane. I then found out I would be leaving in 4 days. I guess I would get there early and surprise him.

E.P.O.V.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I can't believe she didn't take me back. I'm the hottest guy at school. Maybe even the state. Or the world! Ya know what forget her. I can have any end every girl in the entire school . . . but so can she. Oh well I'm off to sleep around. Maybe she'll get jelousy and take me back?

**READ IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE**

_I need to get at least 3 review for me to write the next chapter. I have a poll up also._


End file.
